


The Aftermath of Skinny-Dipping By Frank Iero

by Jayme_Leaven



Series: My Chemical Romance/Monsters [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Eggpreg, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayme_Leaven/pseuds/Jayme_Leaven
Summary: Frank only wanted to go skinny-dipping in the dark and now... Well, now things got quite out of control and he doesn´t know if he´ll ever see his bandmates again.He´s found himself in a difficult situation here...3797 words
Relationships: Frank Iero/Other(s), Frank Iero/Tentacle Monster, Frank Iero/Tentacles
Series: My Chemical Romance/Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	The Aftermath of Skinny-Dipping By Frank Iero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ff here. I´m not a native english speaker so please excuse my mistakes. It would be awesome if somebody would like to read over this OS and correct all of my mistakes :)  
> Thanks for reading!

For once in his life he wanted to have some time alone while being on tour. They recently checked in at a hotel in a town he didn’t know the name of. It didn’t matter. The town had a beach, which made his decision to go skinny-dipping later when the sun went down easy.  
Frank spent the rest of his day watching Gerard and Mikey playing D&D, Gerard being frustrated by Mikey being the better player than him. Frank laughed a few times as Gerard let out a few frustrated sounds.It was dark outside when Frank stood up and went to the door. “I´m quite tired, I think I´ll go back to my room.” Mikey laughed at him. “Yeah, go to sleep, old man.” Frank showed him the finger, then left the room.

  
Frank went down to the beach. The ocean was calm, no big waves and surely nothing to worry about. Frank wasn’t the greatest swimmer but he trusted himself enough to hope he wouldn’t drown today. It would be a shame if he´d die today. He was sure his mother would miss him and his band would be… he didn’t even want to think about it.  
Frank took his clothes off and walked slowly to the water. As a wave of cold water touched his feet he shivered. He waited for a few minutes, watched the moon raising and then continued to walk further into the water. When the water was up to his waist he splashed himself with some water and then dived into it. He gritted his teeth. It was cold, so could it felt like the water was burning his skin. But Frank wanted to continue. He had read in some articles that cold temperatures could lift up his immune system, which would be great for him considering that it was bothering him and his bandmates when it was sick on tour. He didn’t want to be a burden to them anymore, so he would try the temperature change method and hopefully it will boost his immune system.

  
Frank swam out into the ocean some more. The water got warmer with every move and soon he didn’t freeze anymore. He sighed contently as he turned back to the beach, thinking that it was enough for the night. He grew a little bit tired and didn’t want to risk falling asleep while still being in the water. As he got closer to where he could stand again, he felt something smooth touching his feet. Frank stilled and looked around. Did a fish just touch him? Frank waited for a little longer before he continued his way back.  
Suddenly, something slimy grabbed both his legs and pulled him down. He let out a short scream before water flooded into his mouth. Frank kicked around, trying to get free but without seeing what had grabbed him he had no chance to hit the slimy thing.

  
The thing pulled him further into the ocean, Frank still being underwater and no chance to breath and soon, after being dragged around for a few seconds, he lost consciousness.  
His last thought was why he had to be the one to always get into trouble?

  
~

  
When Frank opened his eyes, he was laid in a bed of sea tank in a cave. He sat up and looked around. Frank could only see little bit thanks to the small hole in the ceiling, and as he looked for an escape he found that the only exit seemed to be through the water. As Frank had no idea how far away from the coast he was, he didn’t want to risk diving for too long. He would walk around a little and try to find another exit, or try to reach the hole int the ceiling and enlarge it until he fit through.

  
Frank saw something moving in the corner of his eyes and turned his head to look what it was. Maybe the thing had kidnapped another person? “Hello? Someone there?” No one answered him. Of course, Frank thought, why should he be that lucky?

  
Frank stood up, swayed briefly just before he straightened up. Perhaps he started seeing things now. Frank walked closer to where he thought he had seen something just a second before.  
Suddenly blue tendrils shot out from the dark and reached around his legs. Frank screamed, shocked about the unexpected appearance. He tried to step back, turn around and run to the other side of the cave, but more tendrils appeared and laid around his waist, crawling up his upper body until they grabbed his arms, pinning them to his body. More tendrils moved around his body, touching him carefully before they surrounded him and clinged to his body.

  
Frank´s eyes widened when he watched the creature coming out of the shadows. It looked like a mixture between an octopus and a spider. It´s tendrils, more like tentacles as Frank has noticed now, were hairy and the creature had 8 black eyes. Frank gulped as the creatures head moved closer and looked him over. Because of its bad breath, Frank turned his head to the side and bared his neck unconsciously. The creature seemed to see that gesture as an invitation though and snuggled its head closer to Frank. Frank grimaced. What was going on? What did the creature want from him?  
At some point, the creature had decided that it had enough of snuggling with Frank. It moved its head and some tentacles away. “Do you let me go now?” As an answer the creature purred and the tentacles on his body started to move again.

  
The ones around his arms and legs tucked on his limbs until they were spread. Thicker tentacles appeared and wrapped around his waist and ankles and lifted him up until his toes couldn’t touch the ground anymore. “Alright, you had your fun time, let me down. Now!” Frank demanded.  
Frank had a bad feeling by now. He knew that he had a purpose of being here and the creature not letting him go showed him how deep in serious trouble he really was. He was fucked, he knew that.  
What the hell did he think of going swimming in the middle of the night completely alone without telling anyone? His friends had no idea where he went and Frank was sure that nobody would ever find him here. A sob escaped him. He would die here, he was sure of it. If the creature wouldn’t be the cause of his death, he was sure he would starve to death or just die from dehydration. He couldn’t escape the cave, the creature was the only way out of it alive.

  
He never felt so hopeless.

  
A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek until a small tentacle wiped it away. The creature, Frank decided to call it Monster, purred again. Small tentacles started to touch him everywhere and brushed over his body as if Monster wanted to tell him that “hey, everything will be alright. I´m here for you.” But Frank knew the truth. He was alone and at the mercy of Monster until it decided to end him.

  
All of a sudden the tentacles abruptly came to a halt. Frank looked down his body to see why the tentacles had stopped comforting him. He twitched and let out a breathy moan as two small tentacles wrapped themselves around his nipples and started playing with them, pulling at them, squeezing them, simply doing things to his nipples that Frank hadn’t expected to happen. His head fell back as the tentacles started to move again, Monster obviously trying to find other places where it could get the same reaction out of Frank. A thicker tentacle wrapped itself around Franks cock and as Frank gave a louder moan from him, three other tentacles started to touch his balls, wrap around them and feel them up and down.  
A bigger tentacle – looking fat and slimy – appeared in his eyesight and travelled down his body, the tip of the tentacle rubbing at his cleft. Frank squirmed. He didn’t like it, or more like he shouldn’t like it.

  
His dick has hardened, the tentacles doing a good job at penetrating his balls and pumping his red hot shaft at the same time. Frank moaned louder this time, even in his ears he sounded like those filthy pornstars who faked their exaggerated sounds. Frank closed his eyes, the tension from his body dissolved as he came to the solution that fighting Monster wouldn’t help him. Besides, getting fucked wasn’t the worst scenario Frank had expected. If Monster decided to kill him while pleasuring him, Frank was fine with it. More than fine. He was o-fucking-kay with it.  
The fat tentacle that had previously only moved over his cleft, had now found his hole and had happily decided to press against it. Frank moaned again. “Yes, god, please. Doitdoitdoit.” He was more than ready to be filled with that thick, fat, slimy tentacle. He wanted to feel full, like being torn in half, getting fucked hard by the tentacle without mercy and without stopping, even if Frank begged it to stop. He wanted to be completely ruined.

  
A single tentacle moved up his body. As it reached Frank´s face, it nudged the corner of his mouth, obviously asking for entrance. Frank gratefully opened his mouth and let the tentacle slip into his mouth. It wiggled around until it reached the back of throat. Tears started to well up into his eyes as he gagged at the tentacle in his mouth. Even if Frank was a big cockslut he never had have a cock in his mouth before that got that deep. To be honest, Frank was quite surprised of him for not throwing up. The tentacle in his mouth started to move, getting more slimy by every single move. Franks tongue swirled around the tentacle, trying to get more of the sweet taste the tentacle secreted. Frank began to love the taste. It tasted like honey but oh so better. He moved his tongue faster around the tentacle, building up a rhythm with the thrusting of the tentacle. He wanted more, more, more. Frank knew of his growing addiction to the slime but he couldn’t find it in him to care.  
It didn’t matter anymore, all that mattered was the tentacle in his mouth.

  
The monster purred again, petting his head and stroking his cock even faster. Instead of moaning again, he gagged.  
And then, it became all to much. His nipples being puffy and red from being played with too much, his balls hurting from being teased and the mixture of slime and precome brought him to the edge and he came. He yelled around the tentacle in his mouth, his shuddering body hurting for a second. White points appeared in his vision and he had to concentrate on breathing through his nose to not lose consciousness again.

  
After his climax he thought Monster was finished with him. However Monster continued with pleasuring Frank. The tentacle in his mouth throat until he´s drooling spit and slime. His nipples hurt but got played with again and his half-hard cock came back to life as the tentacles started to stroke him.  
“Nnngh”, Frank shook his head. The fat tentacle from before had slipped in his hole while Frank had been distracted by his climax. The head of the tentacle was bigger than everything Frank had taken before. It was bigger than his own fist and stretched his rim in a way that it hurted in a sweet way. In his mind he begged for more, starting to push his ass back to get more of the tentacle in him. Frank so desperately needed to be filled, he couldn’t wait any longer.

  
Monster seemed to understand what Frank needed and with one move the tentacle was in him, brushing over his prostate. Frank screamed around the tentacle in his mouth, his eyes rolling back and his whole body shaking from the surprising amount of pleasure. He came again, this time nearly dry.  
Frank wiggled his ass again as the tentacle in his ass didn’t move. He didn’t need time to adjust to the length. He wanted it to hurt, he wanted Monster to completely destroy his insides. Monster seemed to have different plans as the tentacle moved further into his mouth, going down his throat a little bit and exploring his air way. Frank couldn’t even gag anymore. He tried to breath through his nose, getting as much air in his lungs as he could without it hurting more and as the tentacle retreated a few centimetres he breathed heavy through his nose, glad that Monster didn’t want to choke him to death. The tentacle moved forward again. This time through his esophagus down his throat. He gagged again, feeling vomit come up. Tears flooded down his cheeks and short groans of pain escaped him.

  
Then, something changed in the movements of the tentacle. It stopped going deeper in his throat, started pulsing until Frank felt something flowing down his throat. He opened his eyes, Panic clear in them. Monster had just came down his throat. The tentacle backed up slowly, going all the way up and out of his mouth shooting the rest of its come on Franks face. Frank choked on the amount of come and had to swallow a few times until he was sure he had most of the come down in his stomach. He licked his lips clean, tasting more of the addicting come and humming happily. Even if it had hurt him like a motherfucker, he loved eating Monster´s come.

  
The tentacle in his dick started to stiffen. Frank´s short feeling of happiness and contentment ended as his rim got stretched even more. “No, stop. No more. It´s going to tear! N-no more!” Frank cried out in pain. Monster didn’t react to his pleas and cries for a pause, it just let the tentacle continue to swell until Frank felt something wet dripping down his thighs. With eyes wet from crying he looked down and saw blood drops falling down to the ground. “N-no more. I- I can´t. I-it hurts, p-please.” Monster seemed to understand him this time and stopped the swelling of its tentacle. It examined Fank´s face and chose for something to make him feel better again.

  
Tiny tentacles prod at the head of his dick and a small one presses against his slit. Frank´s eyes widened comically and he shook his head fast. “No! You can´t! You cant go in there! There´s no way it will-“ Frank choked himself on his on tongue as the tentacle slipped in. He screamed in pain as the tentacle went down the length of his dick on the inside. He had never felt something like that before. It was painful, way too painful but brought him great pleasure at the same time. It burned a little bit, Frank felt too full, but nonetheless glad for the feeling.  
His train of thoughts came to a stop, a cloud of pure bliss came over him and his eyes rolled back, saliva rolling down the side of his mouth as he started to babble nonsense. Frank was in pure heaven. It felt awesome. The come in his stomach was warming him up from the inside, the pressure in his cock got him even more excited and his nipples were probably harder than a wall by now. He felt high. Even a trip of all the drugs in the world couldn’t ever possibly make him feel like this.

  
The tentacle in his ass started to move. It rubbed over his prostate, sending shocks trough his body, pushing out and pushing in even harder. Frank yelps but moans a few seconds later as he feels more blood running down his legs. The warm feeling of his own blood calmed him down and even though he should be worried… Frank didn’t care. He wanted to thank the creature for bringing him so much pleasure, so he made grabby hands at Monster until it reacted.

  
Monster pulled Frank closer, pulled Franks legs up until his knees where by his head and it stared at Frank´s entrance with it´s eight eyes. Frank smiled happily as Monster seemed to enjoy the sight of him clenching around its tentacle. Monster purred happily, too. It built up the pace. Pounding its tentacle into Frank with hard thrusts, each time getting a little bit deeper and brushing over Franks prostate over and over again. Frank was moaning non-stop, watching his belly bulging with every harsh thrust. Monster opened its mouth, letting its tongue swirl around Franks abused hole, licking at the blood on his thighs and tasting it. It purred again, licking enthusiastically at Frank´s asshole while the tentacle kept on penetrating Frank´s prostate and insides. “Yesss, come on, come on. Give me more, give me MORE!” Frank yelled out. He would have come again by now if the tentacle in his urethra wouldn’t have blocked it.

  
Monster got what Frank wanted and another smaller tentacle lined up at Frank´s hole. He let out a cry of pure bliss as the tentacle entered him without difficulty and started to thrust into Frank mercilessly as the fat tentacle pulled back. Both tentacles built up a steady and strong rhythm, each tentacle hitting his prostate hard with every thrust, the fat tentacle slipping further into Frank. Frank´s hand petted his belly and he looked rather proud at the bulge appearing with the fat tentacle´s thrusts. “Oh yeah… ha… this is… oh- perfect… come on, come on… come in m-me… fill me up… give me… give me all of your come… use me.. fill me.. oh p-please…” Frank stuttered out. He couldn’t form words anymore. His mind was full of more, more, more. His mind and his body belonged to Monster, he didn’t care what would happen to him after Monster was finished with him.

  
The tentacle in his cock withdrew and Frank came for the third time whimpering. It hurt, he came completely dry and after the tentacle in his cock everything felt oversensitive.  
The two tentacles were still pounding in him and Monsters tongue was still licking up the blood of Frank´s violated rim.  
But then the smaller one stopped moving and started pumping come in Frank. Frank screamed in pure delight, voice hoarse from screaming so loud and so much. The tentacle pumped more and more come in him, painting his walls white as his belly swelled slightly and Frank´s insides starting to cramp from the unknown pressure. While the tentacle kept on emptying itself in Frank, the fat tentacle kept on moving, helping the come flowing deeper in him as the tentacle continued to push deeper in.  
As soon as the smaller tentacle had stopped coming, it pulled out and left the fat tentacle alone in Frank´s welcoming heat. Monster pushed his tongue against Frank´s hole to stop the come from pouring our of him and Frank clenched his rim to stop it as well. He wanted to keep the come inside of him as long as possible. He felt warm on the inside and calm after all of the distress he had been in lately.

  
The fat tentacle started to grow again. But this time just before Frank´s entrance not the whole length. “W-what the fu-“ Frank got interrupted as the fat part of the tentacle pushed past his rim and ran down the rest of the tentacle until something got pushed out. Frank´s eyes got huge. Monster pushed something inside of him! As the realization came, another bulge made his way through the tentacles length and got laid next to the other thing.

  
Were they… That couldn’t be right, could it? Were they eggs? Did Monster just knock Frank up with it´s eggs? Frank groaned. That thought was absolutely hot. He was breed my an unknown creature and would be the mother of its babies! Oh Lord, the thought was absolutely breath taking!

  
More eggs got pumped into Frank and he rubbed over his stomach, staring in Monsters eyes hungrily, asking for more eggs. “More, I can take more. Give me as much as you can, come on. Knock me up, breed me, give me all of your damn eggs.” However Monster didn’t have to have much left as he pumped the thirteenth egg in him and then pulled his tentacle back slowly. From what they’ve felt like they seemed to be as huge as ostrich eggs, so Frank felt kinda glad for not getting more.

  
He looked huge! His belly was nicely swollen and round and he looked as pregnant as a woman at the end of her pregnancy with twins!

  
Out of the fat tentacle´s head came a sticky substance and as the tentacle detached from his hole, Frank noticed that the substance served as a plug to keep the come inside of him until every egg was fertilized. Frank wondered how long it took until he had to bear them or until they would hatch. Would they hatch inside of him or when he gave birth to them? Frank didn’t know the answers, and he honestly didn’t care anymore, he was way too tired and could barely keep his eyes open anymore.

Frank barely remembered what had happened after the tentacle sex. He remembered how Monster had softly pulled him towards its side and then dipped into the water. After that, he gained consciousness again as Monster helped him get up as they arrived at the beach. The sun began rising when Frank turned around to take a final look at his Monster. Monster stared at him with its black eyes, looking like it was smiling at him lovely and waved Goodbye with a tentacle before it disappeared into the sea.

  
Frank, after putting his clothes on he had left at the beach, walked back to the hotel, his arms slung around his belly protectively. He didn’t know what to tell his bandmates and how to continue playing guitar but all that mattered at the moment where his unborn kids. He would do everything to protect them.  
As he reached his room and opened the door with his keycard, another door opened and Mikey stepped out of his room. “Frank what-“ Mikey stopped with whatever question he had for Frank and stared surprised and irritated at his belly. “What happened?!” Frank tiredly waved with his hand. “Knocked up by sea ´ture. ´plain later. M tired, ´night.” With that Frank left Mikey with his mouth open his jaw could basically touch the floor.

  
He would explain everything later, Frank promised himself. Well, and for now… Sleep.


End file.
